Rain on Me
by unnz4
Summary: Dimitri, Lissa and Adrian have all turned their back on Rose, who does she turn to when she needs someone the most? Kinda out of character, but I hope you like. R&R
1. Pain

**I know all who read Changing Tides and Letter to a Stranger all want to kill me for the major delay I have been putting on them, but life has been mad lately, especially since my school is nearing to an end, and having exams at the moment. But I promise, as soon as my summer holidays begin I will be writing like mad for them.  
>This came from something that had recently happened to me, and I was tempted to make into a fanfiction because writing is my way of letting my emotions out.<br>I don't know how long this will last, but if you all like it, let me know, I will ****maybe ****continue it.  
>I hope you like, though this is just a teaser at the moment.<br>Read and Review (:  
>~unnz<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, never will, no matter how much I love Christian, he will never be mine… )': all character belong to VA**

**RPOV  
><strong>Lately… life has been hell, those I thought of as my friends have been ignoring me, ignoring my needs and I have been feeling like I don't belong. Especially after what Adrian and Lissa had told me…

I didn't mean to hurt to anyone. After what Dimitri told me in the church, my resolve shattered. I couldn't really keep the Rose Hathaway bravado I had kept up most of my life, and to make it worse, Lissa wasn't only protecting him, but the words she said didn't really help after my heart was suffering enough.

Adrian didn't help either. I thought he would always be there.  
>Always as a friend, or even a brother. But I was wrong.<p>

His and her words still echo, but not just Adrian's, Lissa's, but also Dimitri's.

_"Love fades…mine has"  
><em>  
>It constantly swirled in my mind, but what happened after that…<p>

-**Flashback-  
><strong>I was walking out of the church when Lissa caught up to me.

"I told you to leave him alone. You just don't seem to understand that he has been to hell and back. You know… maybe you should _go to hell_, it would probably suit you better. You don't have a place here.  
>Go. To. Hell" she said in a cold and vicious tone that I flinched.<br>I simply nodded, there wasn't much I could as I watched her retreating figure walk back to Dimitri who looked at her like she was an angel.

I then though that maybe, I could talk to Adrian. I could stay with him, not when I'm this broken, but he met me half way at a café that was by his apartment.

"Adrian…" I whispered as I sat in front of him.

"Rose," he said in a bitter tone, "What, your cradle robber didn't take you back? So you come back running to me?" He said with a bitter laugh before taking a drag of his smoke.

I shook my head, "Adrian," I said in a small voice, then inhaled deeply, "I can't be with you anymore. You need someone that is not broken emotionally and someone that loves you deeply. Something I can't do." I said looking him in the eye.

The bitter look on his face turned cold, as he sent icy daggers towards me.

"Just 'cause that cradle robbing Strigoi wouldn't take you back, you break up with me? You're worse than a Strigoi! A _heartless _and soulless bitch!" He said venomously before throwing what was left of his smoke at me and standing. "My father was right, you are nothing but a worthless Dhampir!" he growled and walked off.

I sat there with the small cigarette burning my skin, but the pain of the burn didn't register with the pain of what was happening emotionally.

**-End of Flashback-**

So now, I lay in my bed, wondering if I'll ever be good enough for anyone. Is there someone out there for me… someone that hasn't go a name that is anything like _Dimitri_? That isn't Russian? That doesn't wear a Duster? That has shoulder length brown hair, and chocolate coloured brown eyes?

Is there anyone for me that won't hurt me? Call me heartless? And won't leave me in the rain?

I hope there is, but till then…

Let it _**Rain on Me**_

**So that's what I have so far…**

**I do hope you like it, if not tell me, and I won't continue.  
>The words that are in italics in mid-sentence is there for a reason.<br>If you guys want me to continue, review and let me know.  
>Title is from the song by Ashanti-Rain on Me<strong>

**Till my exams finish…  
>~unnz<strong>


	2. Faint

**Sorry! Holidays are upon me, and so you know…summer fun, and then horrid holiday homework… BUT…  
>Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews and favourites, it means so much to me!<br>I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story, even if it has only been one chapter so far.  
>Any-who, I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that all belongs to the amazing RM, I simply own the plot (:  
>_<strong>

I couldn't stay in my bed because I felt like I was suffocating, but I couldn't go into the gardens and courtyards of Court because I felt like they were all out to get me, not to mention I didn't want to run into Lissa, Dimitri or Adrian.

Opening the window, I let the rain splash against my face as I let the tears flow down my face.

I wonder, what would have happened if Lissa didn't save me, how would life have been without me? It's pretty clear that I'm not meant to be here; especially since _he _brought us back to the academy. If Lissa and I had still been out and away from the academy things would have been better than it is now. I wouldn't have fallen in love, and I wouldn't be in the state I am now.

Deciding I might as well just go out there to the gym, I changed into some black shorts and a red tank top; but before I could leave, a knock sounded from the door.

No one would want to visit me, they all hate me. Lissa, Adrian, _him_ and even Eddie, because he is still angry at me about what had happened when we went to get Victor out of Tarasov Prison.

Opening my room door, I was shocked to see Christian, Lissa's ex-boyfriend standing in front of me with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Honestly, I had forgotten about Christian. I was too absent minded to think about anyone else but me and my shattered heart.

"Can I come in?" he asked looking at me briefly.

I sighed but stepped away to let him in.

I pointed towards the bed indicating for him to sit down on it while I stood. "I heard what Belikov said to you" he said looking at me with a gentle gaze, something I had only seen with Lissa.

I flinched, but indicated for him to continue.

"And what Lissa said. She didn't have the right to say that to you." He said looking at me cautiously, as if I was a bomb that was ready to explode unless cautious with it.

I shrugged. "She did, and she can't take it back now." I said, my voice wavering slightly.

"She hasn't been acting like the best friend you claimed she was or is." He muttered, "Have you ever thought of resigning from being her guardian?" he asked leaning against the best in a more comfortable position.

I shrugged, but to be honest, it was a good thought.

Lissa hadn't been a good friend to me lately. All she did was protect _him_ from me as if I was going to kill him. I had always been the one to protect her. From pain, from suffering, from Strigoi and especially herself.

But when I need her most, she isn't there? What happened to 'sisters before misters'?

I looked up at Christian who was watching me silently.

"That's kind of creepy you know? You watching me like that" I smirked, and surprisingly it was real.

He shrugged but smirked anyway, "so what were you thinking about so deeply?" he inquired.

"Just about what you had said, but even if I did resign from being her guardian, who would want a guardian with my reputation? And I would never be able to live with myself if I have to guard the court grounds without remembering what has happened."

_CPOV_

After I had asked Rose about whether she had thought about resigning from being Lissa's guardian, she fell silent into deep thought.

To be honest, since Lissa and I had broken up, I had noticed a difference in her. It was always about Dimitri and protecting him like a frickin mother hen! He was a grown man, he didn't need that!

Watching Rose now, I had to admit how truly beautiful she was; which was surprising because I had never thought of her that way.

But I did notice that no matter what she is out through, she would put everyone else before her, even in a situation where she had to die.

"That's kind of creepy you know? You watching me like that" she said smirking.

I only shrugged and smirked, "So what were you thinking about so deeply? I asked.

"Just about what you had said, but even if I did resign from being her guardian, who would want a guardian with my reputation? And I would never be able to live with myself if I have to guard the court grounds without remembering what has happened."

I thought about that.

I would want her as my guardian. She is amazing at what she does, and like her, I hate it here. Maybe we could move to somewhere where it's sunny. I know she misses the sun, especially when we have lived in Montana the majority of our life.

"I wouldn't mind you being my Guardian." I said before I could realise what I had said. But I did mean it.

She looked at me with surprise before a small smile graced her gorgeous face. "Would you really do that for me? Despite the hate relationship we have?" she asked, and though she was serious, I knew that the last part was joking.

I only nodded, before she launched herself in my arms in a hug.

I hugged her back, smelling her coconut and jasmine scented hair.

She pulled away, and stood back to where she was suddenly realising what she was doing, "Sorry" she apologized.

I smirked, and shrugged, "Whatever." I stood up suddenly, "Come on , let's go to Hans to make you my guardian instead of Princess 'I must watch the Russian'" I said as I walked to the door and opened it.

She laughed softly, and walked through the door. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

I didn't bother asking why she was apologizing as I walked behind her in the narrow hall.

As we walked the early rays of sunlight towards the Guardian offices, I couldn't help but admire how the Rose's hair glimmered in the light.

_Since when did I think of Rose like this?_ I questioned myself as we entered the guardian building.

Normally Moroi had no place in the Guardian building so I had no idea what was going on or where anything was, so I just followed Rose through a serious of hallways before reaching a dark maple wood door.

I looked at Rose questioningly.

"Hans' office, as you can tell, as he is the head guardian, he gets the best." She explained as she knocked.

"Come in" I heard a deep voice commanded before Rose opened the door and ushered me inside, following me and closing the door behind her.

Hans looked up, "Lord Ozera, Guardian Hathaway, what can I do for you?" He asked formally.

I answered, "Guardian Hans, I would like Guardian Hathaway as my guardian." Might as well get the point.

Hans looked at me and then at Rose. "But Guardian Hathaway is the Princess' guardian." He said.

"I no long wish to be the Princess' guardian due to some personal matters that concern her and I. Lord Ozera had asked me beforehand about me becoming his guardian, and I have agreed, so all we need to do is now confirm it. I'm sure the queen will enjoy the fact that I will be away from the Princess, and stop being a 'bad influence' upon her." Rose said keeping a stoic face as she spoke, only the briefest emotion of sadness flickering through her eyes.

Hand only nodded, and rifled through some papers.

"I will need you both to sign this and I will let you both know within a few days whether or not the change has been successful or not." He said.

We signed the papers and then were dismissed from the office.

Rose looked relieved that there might be a chance that she won't be Lissa's guardian anymore and so won't have to stay here, especially if she becomes my guardian. I wonder where we can go…

But before I could ask her, Rose had stopped and was staring at something, but there was nothing but trees ahead of us, and I knew she wasn't seeing anything as my sight was sharper then hers, but before I could ask her what was wrong, she fainted into my arms.

**Okay… so that chapter took forever to write because although it's the summer holidays, I did get holiday homework (Honestly…. Who does that?) and well yeah was relaxing, but I did get this chappie up (:  
>Sadly though, as I am about to start my final year of high school in February, I'm sad to say that I don't actually know when I will be able to update next, but I promise I will try to write and update when I can!<strong>

**I just hope I do well this year of hell…**

**Thank you for reading, and please review! (:**

**~Unnzz**

**x**


	3. Forgiveness

**I know, I know… it has been **_**forever**_** since I updated, and really, there is no excuse for my lack of writing… after my exams ended…then university… all I can ask is that you forgive me...please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, sadly… Richelle Mead does ):**  
>-<p>

_But before I could ask her, Rose had stopped and was staring at something, but there was nothing but trees ahead of us, and I knew she wasn't seeing anything as my sight was sharper then hers, but before I could ask her what was wrong, she fainted into my arms._

CPOV

Holding on to Rose wasn't easy, and I had no idea as to why she had fallen unconscious, but I was glad that I had started going to the gym, making her weight a little be easier to hold.

Lifting her so I was holding her in a more bridal hold, I carried her to my room, since it was a bit closer and, well…I had the keys to my apartment, I didn't know if Rose had hers, knowing her.

Placing her on the black Egyptian cotton sheets, I gently moved strands of her hair away from her face, watching her calm face, before it turned frantic, her eyes moving rapidly behind the closed lids.

"Rose," I said gently, as to not startle her too much, "Rose, wake up."

Her eyes flew open, and she sat up, causing me to fall backwards as I was sitting on my haunches next to the bed.

"Christian," She called out, then saw me on the floor, causing her to burst out laughing.

I sat up, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh at my misfortune" I muttered, but actually was amused myself, it was nice to hear her laugh freely with everything that has been happening

Suddenly she stopped abruptly, and gave a sigh…

"I wish we could leave right now" she muttered, laying back on the bed, her hair splaying against the pillows.

I stood, and sat on the bed next to her, "You're not the only one" I muttered running my hands through my hair and sighing.

"So," I muttered, looking towards her, "What did you see that caused you to faint?"

RPOV

When Christian asked me why I had fainted, I looked away, blinking back the tears I knew were going to fall anyway.

"A rush of too many emotions, both Lissa's and my own." I whispered, "Hers were a bit more euphoric, I suppose. The rush she felt and disappointment I felt, think was what caused me to faint."

He looked at me, trying to figure out what I was hiding behind the mask I was struggling to keep up, then scowled when he couldn't figure it out, but I knew the scowl wasn't meant to be harsh.

I poked his cheek until he smiled and playfully tried to bite me, causing me to laugh and get up, running towards the door.

I didn't know that of all people, Christian could make feel this happy, but well, things always happen when you least expect it, doesn't it?

Before I could open the door though, Christian caused the door to go up in flames, causing me jump back and….into his arms.

When he tightened his arms around my waist, I squeaked…I actually squeaked like a mouse! This, though, caused him to laugh, then pick me up and swing me around, and end up on the bed.

The thoughts that had caused to faint, were being taken over by the flirtation between Christian and me.

As he started to tickle me, I couldn't stop the constant giggles that left my mouth, "Stop, Christian, stop! Please… I can't…Breath" I said as I struggled to get away from his tickling hands.

Suddenly a knock on the door caused him to stop and allow me catch my breath.

Christian opened the door, "Lord Ozera, I am here to inform you that Her Majesty, has approved that Guardian Hathaway is allowed to be your guardian and has been put in place straight away." I heard, what sounded like Eddie say through the door, sounding…upset?

Getting up, I walked towards the door, I looked towards him, his face set in a frown, as if truly upset with me leaving Lissa, despite how upset he was with me.

"Rose…I'm sorry…" He whispered, before grudgingly turning away from the door and down the hall.

Pushing Christian out of the way, I ran after Eddie. I truly don't want to lose him as a friend, no matter what had happened, he was my brother, and we both promised to be there for each other, for Mason.

"Eddie," I called, causing him to stop, "I'm sorry for putting you what I did, but I can't have you being angry at me…" I said softly as I walked up to him, "I'm sorry." I whispered as we stood face to face; well, face to shoulder if you take in my height, and him being taller than me.

Before I realised what happened, I was in a tight hug, Eddie's arms wrapped tightly around me in a hug, slightly squeezing me. I hugged him back just as fiercely.

"Whatever you do, wherever you go, always keep in touch, I lost a brother, I can't lose a sister." He whispered, kissing my cheek softly and holding me close, just not as tightly.

"I promise, the same goes for you" I whispered kissing his cheek in return.

We held on to each other for a bit longer and then let go. 'I better go back to Lissa." He muttered, slightly annoyed, causing me to look at him questioningly. "She has been ignoring me to, she has really changed since Belikov was changed back" he informed as he stepped away and turned, "I'll miss you Rose, please don't forget to keep in touch" he said with a small smile, as if he knows for sure that I will be leaving with Christian.

"I will," I smiled as he turned the corner. I sighed softly and turned around to face Christian, who was leaning against the door frame with a small smile.

I smiled back and walked towards him, "I better head off to my room. I'm going to go to sleep, and then in the morning, pack what measly belongings I own. I'll see you in the morning." I said, lightly kissing his cheek and turning around.

"Goodnight" He called back to me, as he closed the door. "Sweet dreams"

Leaving the building he resided in, I walked towards mine, thankful that I wasn't interrupted on the way there.

Walking into my room, I changed and lay in bed, the thoughts of what caused me to fall unconscious, taking over my mind, now that I was alone.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to block my tears, but it was pointless, as I cried myself to sleep.

**Yes, yes, I know, you all want to kill me, for how I just left it, and how I haven't written in so long, but I will hopfully write another chapter when I can and update again that day when I write it.**

**Give me a guess as to why she fainted, and I'll give credit to who was the closest. **

**I hope you enjoyed this (long overdue) chapter, and hope you review! (Please?)**

**~Unnz**


	4. Goodbye

**Thank you for all the reviews and new favourites and follows, it truly does mean a lot! Also a call out to ****bijtjen, kay1a ****and ****sadibaby99 ****for having a guess at what could have made Rose faint, you shall find out (:**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does… although I do wish I had Christian :P  
>-<strong>

RPOV

Waking up the next morning my thoughts fluttered back to the nightmares I had to live through the night as well as the reason as I had to leave the court, and fast!

_Getting pulled into Lissa's head when I'm at my weakest wasn't fair, especially with what I had to see. _

_She was lounging in the lounge room in her apartment, when Eddie entered, causing _him_ to look up with caution, and me to flinch._

"_What's wrong?" She had asked Eddie as he slouched against the recliner one seater in the furthest corner away from them._

_I could feel her shock when he looked up at her in anger, "Rose…" was all he said before Lissa just cut him off, "Is annoying and a bitch." She said with disdain, her annoyance rolling off her. _

"_Rose, is leaving" He said ignoring what she had said, and left slamming the door behind him._

_Her annoyance left her body as shock took over. _She's leaving_ was all that went through her mind as she sat there, then looked towards Dimitri. _

_The look on his face was neutral. "It's for the best" He muttered before going back to the book he was reading. Causing me to flinch_

_Suddenly, I noticed something that should have been noticeable much sooner, something that Lissa was either able to hide very well or I wasn't that observant, but she was getting feeling for Dimitri._

_Suddenly, me leaving left her mind as she stood and walked over to him._

_And when he looked up, I saw that he looked at her not exactly how he used to look at me, but with admiration, bordering lust._

_That was when I tried to leave, but I somehow knew that Lissa knew I was I her mind and decided to keep me there for me to see what she was about to do._

'Rose, he doesn't care about you, only me. I hope to never see you again, but if you do, it'll be when Dimitri and I get married'

_She sent through the bond before straddling his lap and kissed him._

_Before it got to a point that I had to see them strip, I was able to get out_

I shuddered. What Lissa had said hurt more than it should have, but she was going after the person I thought of as my soul mate.

Shaking my head to get away from the memories of what happened, knowing that they did end up having sex, I closed my eyes tightly to hold back tears and just stood up to have a shower. The last shower in this horrid place, hopefully, and then start packing.

Escaping the steam of the bathroom, I shivered as the cool air of my room surrounded me. I quickly changed in to some sweats and a tank top and started packing all the things I would need, sorting out what I would leave, and what I wouldn't need.

Once I had sorted through my photos and clothes of what I needed, I walked to my closet, and tried to reach for my large roller bag. Key word: tried. I hate being small!

I had jumped up about 6 times before finally falling and landing—thankfully—on a pillow that I had left there, when there was a knock on the door.

Huffing, I let out a breath, blowing some hair away from my face before getting up and walking towards the door.

Opening it up, I stood in front of Eddie, Christian and surprisingly, Dimitri.

I smiled briefly at Christian and Eddie, but refused to look at _him_.

"Thank God!" I muttered, "You guys can help me, since you're here" I said, giving them my man eater smile and tuning around and walking to my closet to once more jump up and try to get my roller bag.

Catching the handle, I was able to pull it down, but landed on my arse and the suitcase landing on my head, causing the boys to laugh and me to pout.

They came in and reached for the other bags that I needed and then started placing in clothes.

I was thankful I had already packed my bras and underwear, though it would have been funny watching them pack that.

Dimitri stood in the corner, not doing anything but watch me, with what looked like guilt in his eyes.

Surprisingly, I was feeling better than what I had been feeling just days ago, though it felt like months ago.

Ignoring him, I helped Eddie and Christian and hugged them when we were finished.

"I'm going to miss you Eddie!" I sighed as we stood together, looking at my now empty room, my bags waiting at the door. All that was left were the photos and certain things that were on the bed. Dimitri had already left, why he came, was beyond me.

"I'll miss you too!" He muttered, hugging me tightly.

"So…Pyro, where we going?" I said, looking at him

"Up to you." He shrugged, walking to the door.

I shrugged and followed him, a few ideas going through my mind.

Taking my bags, Eddie and Chris helping me, we all walked to the airstrip, where I guess Chris had already organised everything.

Giving Eddie one last hug, Christian and I walked up to the plane and just sat in the chairs, or sofas as that was what it looked like.

'_Goodbye Court, Dimitri and especially Lissa' _I thought with disdain, waving to Eddie, until he looked like an ant.

Now, off to where I need to go, to help my own peace of mind, and theirs…

**So…that's another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it!  
>I'll write another when I can, I happened to have time today (:<strong>

**Once more, thank you to the new followers and those who favourited the story (:**

**Please please please review!**

**~Unnz **

**xx**


End file.
